


Home at Last

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes back from a long journey and is utterly exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

   You were exhausted to say the least. As you slid down from your horse, you could feel how tired your body was. It took all the strength you could muster to lead the animal to its stall and not crumple to the floor under your own weight. You'd been riding for days patrolling the borders of Mirkwood as instructed by the captain of the guard. Your horse was tired, too, the poor beast. One of the hands came over to take the reins from you, sympathy in their eyes. You smiled a little. “Make sure she is well taken care of,” you said, beginning to leave the stables. The hand nodded and went to work removing the horse's saddle and bridle as you left, trudging off in the direction of the great halls. The only thing that kept you moving was the thought of a hot bath and a cozy bed. Well, that and the company of a certain king. Thranduil had asked you not to go since he knew the journey would be tiring and possibly dangerous, but you hadn't listened. Due to your status, it was your duty to serve the realm. Being whatever you were considered to be to the king made little impact on your duties. He had been angry when you'd left and you hoped that he'd take pity on you in your worn-out state. As you entered through the gates, the vastness of the hall struck you, as it always did. You didn't think there would ever be a time when the grandness would fail to impress you. Your boots echoes through the empty halls. A servant here and there passed you, but they were few and infrequent. After all, it was very late and you were sure that most of the hall's population had retired for the night. Eventually, you found yourself outside Thranduil's personal chambers. You took a deep breath and before you could knock, the door swung open, the Elvenking standing within. He wore a long, thin silver robe and his hair tumbled down over his shoulders. Even in his nightwear, he was still breathtaking. “May I come in?” you asked in a quiet voice. He nodded and stepped aside, letting you in. You could feel his eyes on you the entire time as you walked into the room. The candles were still burning brightly, so he must have only just changed for bed. Suddenly, he came from behind you with a hug, his arms wrapping themselves around you. He bent his head down and laid it in the crook of your neck, inhaling lightly.

   “I am glad you are home safely,” Thranduil said. You smiled and laid your head on his, your hands moving to rest atop his own.

   “As am I,” you said. “Are you still angry that I went?” He shook his head, moving to kiss your cheek.

   “It was foolish of me to ask you to stay. You have your duties, as do I,” he said, straightening up but not releasing you. You leaned back against him, putting much of your weight on him.

   “This is true,” you replied, closing your eyes. His embrace was so warm and you were sure you could fall asleep in his arms right then and there.

   “Come, let's draw you a bath,” he said, releasing you. He took your arm and lead you to his private bath. In no time at all, you were sinking into the warm waters, your muscles relaxing. You washed as quickly as you could manage, not wanting to stay in too long for fear of falling asleep. When you emerged from the bath, you saw him lying across his lavish bed, a book in his hand. He peered over at you and smiled, setting the book down and patting a spot beside him. You walked over and immediately sat down. Thranduil sat up and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you toward him. “How was your bath?” he asked, kissing your head.

   “Heavenly,” you replied, leaning against him. “It almost put me to sleep.” He chuckled and pushed your hair behind your ear, kissing your cheek. You smiled and leaned into it, the affection he was showing you making your heart soar. “I missed you,” you said softly, turning to face him. Thranduil smiled.

   “As did I,” he said, his eyes soft. You felt a small blush creep over your cheeks as you stared up into his eyes and before you could stop yourself, you were kissing him, pouring all your affection and love for him into the kiss. It was as if you hadn't seen each other in years. Your hands rested on his chest as he pulled you closer to him, returning the kiss with as much love and adoration as you had started. You'd come to the conclusion long ago that you could live your entire life kissing him and this only proved it further. Of course, all good things must come to an end and the kiss was broken all too soon. You panted softly, leaning forward and resting your head on his, your eyes closed. He smiled, also somewhat out of breath. “And I thought you were tired,” he said, his voice holding a small note of cheekiness. You opened your eyes slowly, smiling shyly, your cheeks flushed to a soft pink. Thranduil chuckled and took your face in both his hands, kissing your forehead lovingly. “You should sleep.” You nodded, but not before leaning forward and giving him another kiss.

   “ _We_ should sleep,” you responded, knowing full well that he hadn't rested properly since you'd been gone and he gave you a look that said he couldn't agree more. You both laid back onto the bed and he pulled his many blankets up over the both of you. You snuggled closer to him, laying your head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his abdomen. His arms cradled you to him and kissed your head again.

   “Goodnight, Y/N,” he murmured against your hair. You smiled and buried your head in his chest, drifting off into a blissful sleep.

 


End file.
